1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user authentication performed in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some Multi-Function Peripherals (MFP's) installed in offices, and the like are configured to allow only a specific user to use a variety of functions equipped therein.
For example, such an MFP reads out authentication information from an Integrated Circuit (IC) card held over an IC card reader equipped in the MFP, and allows a holder of the IC card to use the MFP only when the authentication is successful. In another example, only when authentication information contained in a print job received by such an MFP is verified, the MFP executes the print job.
In the meantime, with an arrangement in which authentication information is incorporated into a print job, it is preferable that the authentication information be stored into a user terminal beforehand.
However, storing authentication information into a user terminal beforehand places a burden on a system administrator if the number of user terminals is large.
Further, cases have recently been seen in which a server manages resources such as application software and files, and a user uses a so-called thin client equipped only with the minimum functions such as a display function and an input function instead of using a terminal only for that user. In particular, a user may change thin clients to be used for operation on a daily basis in a non-territorial office with a desk-sharing scheme.
In such a case, it is almost impossible for a system administrator to store authentication information beforehand into each user terminal.
In the case where authentication information is not stored into a user terminal in advance, and where a user sends a print job, he/she needs to enter his/her authentication information by means of a keypad of a user terminal used by him/her. Alternatively, the user needs to hold his/her IC card over an IC card reader equipped in the user terminal to let the IC card reader read out authentication information from the IC card.
It is, however, troublesome for a user to enter his/her authentication information through a keypad for each printing process. Complicated authentication information may cause a user to input the authentication information incorrectly. A configuration is possible in which authentication information is set every time a user changes user terminals from one to another. In the case where, however, a user often changes user terminals, making settings in each case is troublesome. Complicated authentication information may lead to a settings error. In addition, providing an IC card reader or the like in each user terminal is unreasonable in terms of cost.
In the meantime, a technique has been proposed in which an MFP executes only a print job transmitted from an authentic terminal, i.e., a terminal registered in a management server (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-157531). A user terminal can be registered in the management server only when a user enters his/her user name and password and the entered user name and password are verified.
This technique eliminates the need to store authentication information into a user terminal beforehand, and also eliminates the need for a user to enter authentication information by means of a keypad.
The technique, however, requires a user to enter his/her user name and password for verification, and to register a user terminal in the management server every time the user changes user terminals from one to another. Thus, it is troublesome for a user who often changes user terminals to perform such registration operation every time he/she changes.